Talek 3: Talek's pasted
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek runs into some old family and has to fix old events with his Uncle and friend.


Talek 3: Talek's pasted

It has been a year since Talek saved his homeplanet from Alan and his men; it's about early spring still fresh frost on the ground. The year of 2012, plus four weeks away from Talek's birthday.

Talek has managed to go to his homeplanet a couple of times now picking up things for Alicia and Morphy as they have need them. Morphy would always want the paper when Talek was there; so he could read what was happening there and disate planets in the area, for the news.

Alicia, Morphy and Talek are just getting in for the pouring rain as Talek Exclaimed, "That Storm just came out of nowhere." Alicia then went and turned on the radio with a turn of the on switch. The weather man stated, "There are high winds and sheet rain in the forecast today." Alicia then turned the radio off. Talek stated, "I think someone made it this way." Morphy added, "We have never had weather like this before here."

Alicia commented, "Who would want to make the weather like this tho." In the meantime a man on the other side of the world sent his dragon like creature to see Talek and deliver a message. Morphy stated, "I forgot something outside." Talek added, "Ok hurry back." So Morphy headed out then noticed one of the ropes had broke from the boats and the boat was heading out to open water.

Morphy ran back into the cabin and asked, "Talek to use his hoverboard." Talek stated, " Sure you can." So Morphy went out on the hoverboard and grabbed the boat and put it on the short. Talek stated, "Turn the radio back on again." So Alicia turned the radio back on and listened to the news man.

The news man stated, "There is breaking news right now then stated eye witnesses reports are coming in of people seeing a dragon like creature flying slow going towards canada." An hour later the rain was still going. Talek asked, "I wondering where that creature was going they were talking about on the radio?" Then a big crash was heard outside the cabin. Talek opened the door to see the dragon like creature outside looking at him.

The creature had a bag on him as the creature reached in the bag and handed him a hologram. Talek pressed the button and turned it on. A man's face appeared and he spoke, "Hi Talek you don't know me but you will soon, I hope you can see me; my pet will take you if you say yes." Talek stated, "Yes I will go?" Alicia added, " Wait just a mintue what if it is a trap or something I don't want to lose you."

Talek added, "If it is a trap then I will deal with it; I promise to come back." The face on the hologram disappeared and Talek then gave Alicia a kiss as he got on the dragon like creature and they took off. Once they were in the air Talek looked down to see they were pretty high up and people were very small. Talek commented, "This is awesome." Six hours later Talek had felt asleep. When he woke up the creature was just landing with a cabin on a sand bar away from everyone.

Talek hopped off the creature and took a look around. There was bright blue ocean, white sands with a few bushes and the cabin with a boat. The outside of the cabin had a stone walkway from the stones of the ocean; a wood door with metal siding for the wind that blows across the sand bar. "Talek your here now," stated a voice. Talek answered, "I am but who are you?" The man said, "Come inside and I'll answer all your questions you have for me." So Talek added, "I don't even know you." The man stated, "My name is Sam and this may come as a shock to you but I'm your Uncle Talek."

Talek answered, "What you can't be my uncle." Sam stated, "I was already on earth before the attack on are homeworld." Talek stated, "So what have you been doing akk this time?" Sam added, "trying to find you." Talek then asked, "Do you have any food I'm kinda hungry." Sam stated, "Oh ya you must be hungry from your trip, just sit over there while I make something."

Talek sat down and looked around the cabin, there was pictures, oods and ends, the kitchen, living room and down the hall a bedroom plus the bathroom. The place was like a getway for him nothing but ocean and birds. When Sam finished there was a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes and ham for Talek. When Talek finished eatting; Sam stated, "It's nice to see you again." Talek asked, "What's your pet's name?" Sam answered, "oh his name is Ray."

Talek commented, "He flies fast." Sam exclaimed, "Later I have something for you." Talek added, "Great tonight we can catch up on things." Sam commented, "I would like that." So that night Uncle Sam and Talek sat down and talked having a few good laughs. At ten O'clock they called it a night and went to sleep. In the morning Talek woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking for breakfast. Talek got out of bed to see Uncle Sam feedong Ray. Sam opened the door and stated, "Good morning Talek."

Talek answered, "Good morning Uncle Sam what did you make this morning." Uncle Sam put a plate of food in front of Talek with Eggs, Bacon, toast, and pancakes. Talek ate it all in about twenty minutes then stated, "You had something you were going to give me today?" Sam stated, "Right;" then pulled a book out. Talek opened it to see pictures of his mom, dad, Uncle and some other person. Talek asked, "Uncle who is that there?"

Sam added, "A family friend." Talek said, "Oh and I also forgot I better call home." Uncle Sam stated, "go ahead." So Talek went to the phone. The phone rang once before Alicia answered, "Hello?" Talek stated, "Hi honey I'm ok it's my Uncle Sam." Alicia added, "I was worried when you did not call last night." Talek answered, "Well i am calling now, so don't worry i am ok." Alicia stated, "Ok i love you." Talek answered, "I love you too;" then hung up. Uncle Sam stated, "everything ok now." Talek answered, "Yes they know I'm ok."

Sam stated, "good to here." Later that day Sam told Talek the family history down to the ancestors to come to the were funny and others were silly and scary. Talek also got to know his Uncle Sam better in this time as well. Talek then asked, "Would you like to come meet my family by chance?" Uncle Sam stated, "I would love to meet your family."

So Uncle Sam and Talek got on Ray and headed to Talek's place. Talek asked, "How long do you think it will take to get there?" Sam stated, "From my place to yours about a day and half." Talek answered, "I slept that long." Sam added, "You did." Talek stated, "Can you go a bit faster Ray." Ray nodded and then started to fly a little faster.

Sam exclaimed, "I didn't know you could go this fast?" Talek commented, "Ray has hidden powers in him." Sam exclaimed, "You mean he special." Talek stated, "That's right." Suddenly Ray burped and fire came out of his mouth. Sam commented, "Whoa you must have some gas." Meanwhile Alicia asked, "Morphy do you know Talek's uncle?" Morphy answered, "No I've only seen pictures." Alicia added, "Thanks for the help anyways." Alicia then went to her room and fell asleep worrying about Talek.

Morphy grabbed Talek's new hoverboard and went to the city and went shopping. Talek and Uncle Sam are now entering Canada going through New Brunswick. Uncle Sam exclaimed, "Talek were never going to lose each other again." Talek answered, "I hope we don't ever too." Suddenly Ray started to slow down. Talek stated, "I think Ray is a bit tired." Uncle Sam answered, "Give him this." Uncle Sam pulled a ball of something out of his bag and gave it to Talek to feed to Ray.

After Talek gave it to Ray; Ray went back to the same speed as before. Uncle Sam stated, "Will it be a problem with your wife if i come over?" Talek answered, "I don't think so." Uncle Sam stated, "I wish i was there for your wedding." Talek added, "That's alright." Ray then went lower to show Talek and Sam the boarder into Quebec. Talek exclaimed, "One more province to go." Uncle Sam commented, "Sounds good."

Meanwhile Alicia had woken up and decided to go swimming; while Morphy brough himself a ipod and a nice pair of Morphy had something to listen to on the way back to the cabin. At the cabin Alicia got changed into her Bikini and went outside then got in the water and started swimming. Ray now hit the Ontario boarder; Ray then went down to eye view of people.

Talek stated, "Let's do it Ray." Ray looked at Sam. Talek added, "Uncle I would hang on if i were you." Ray flew straight up in the air, after they went up Ray moved sideways and then went staright down towards water. Talek then yelled pull up as he went staright across the water skimming the waves on both sides. Sam asked, "Did you teach him that?" Talek asnwered, "No but he read my mind." Ray just kept going along the water for a few hours until they reached bear lake where Alicia's cabin was on.

Alicia was still swimming; when a huge wave started heading towards her. Alicia started to swimming away but it was to late; the wave crashed over her as the force pushed her to shore. Alicia looked up to see the dragon like monster had come back. Talek and Sam were already off to the cabin. Morphy had just got back to see Talek and Sam arrive.

Alicia had gotten up, but did not see Talek and Sam. So Alicia stated, "What did you do with Talek or did you just bring other message?" Ray just looked at her like what in the world Lady. Talek exclaimed, "Alicia I'm here." Alicia looked over to see Talek and Sam. Alicia ran over to Talek and kissed him happily. Once they stopped kissing Alicia stated, "Excuse me I have to change, while Talek and Sam went in to talk while Morphy tagged along.

When Alicia came out she asked, "Who is this man?" Talek exclaimed, "This is my Uncle Sam!" Alicia added, "Hi nice to meet you." Morphy walked up and greeted him too. Sam added, "I've heard a lot about both of you." Sam then looked over to Ray. Sam stated, "him over there; his name is Ray." Ray looked up happily and roared. Suddenly the phone rang. Alicia picked up the phone and stated, "Hello Smith's here." Avoice answered, "Hi is there a man named of Sam there?" Alicia answered, "Just one moment please."

Alicia then handed the phone over to Sam. Sam answered, "Hello who's this?" The voice stated, "It's Jason; Sam and I'm coming to get you for what you did." Sam asked, "Hiw did you get this number?" The phone then went dead as Jason hung up. Sam stated, "I can only stay for a little bit longer." Talek asked, "Why you just got here?" Sam answered, "because someone is coming after me." Talek exclaimed, "I'll fight him then you can stay." Sam answered, "No that would make things worse."

Talek stated, "but Uncle Sam you have to stay." Sam answered, "No I have to leave for a while." Talek added, "Stay the night and tomorrow you can go." Sam stated, "Fine i will stay the night." So Sam spent the night at the cabin and slept the night. The next morning Sam woke up and went outside to find he was not alone. Jason then appeared and stated, "Sam come with me now."

Talek had woken up and and saw Sam flying away with Ray. Talek looked over to see Jason. Talek asked, "What did you do?" Jason didn't answer. Talek asked, "Why are you after Sam?" Jason answered, "Because he did something and were suppose to protect someone together." Talek exclaimed, "Oh he did, did he." Jason answered, "Who are you anyways." Talek stated, "I'm Talek." Jason commented, "What your Talek?"

Talek then pulled out his sword and stated, "Get off this island." Jason then left. Talek went to the city to look for Sam, But didn't find him. Talek sat in the cabin for a few days. Alicia exclaimed, "Morphy I'm kinda getting worried about Talek here." Morphy answered, "So am I but i think he needs ti be alone for a while." The next day early in the morning a strange creature landed on the island. Alicia went outside to see the creature and yelled for Talek. Talek came out to see the weird creature with a letter in front of him. Talek picked up the letter and started to read it;

Dear Talek and Alicia I've got into hiding for now and I'm not telling you where I may be just in case Jason gets this letter, I will see you again soon after I fix this problem that's what i have to do. P.S. Talek; Ray misses you and write back.

Talek went back into the cabin and started writing a letter back to Sam. When Talek was done it said,

Sam I hope you are ok; I was wondering how are you going to do it?" I also hope Ray is going to be ok. P.S. If we can do anything just tell us.

Talek then put it in an envelope then gave it to the weird creature. The weird creature flew off into the sky. When the creature got to where Sam was; Sam got the letter and read it to himself and Ray. Sam stated, "I will write back later but right now I'm working on something right so we can see Talek." Talek was happy to get a letter from Sam and knew that he was going to see Jason again. Sam wrote a letter to Jason, it said.

Jason I know you hate me for what Mason and Victora did to you but i think we could be friends again. We both could look out for Talek together. P.S. Write back with an answer.

Sam then put it in a encelope and gave it to Ray and said, "Go give this to Jason." So Ray got up and went to find Jason. Talek went to find Morphy and said, "In the picture with my mom, Dad and Uncle Uncle I know who it is." Morphy stated, "Who is it." Talek answered, "It's Jason that's who it is." Morphy then said, "Your right." Talek stated, "Let's go to the city and look around." Morphy added, "sounds like an idea." So Talek and Morphy went to the city to look at things." Ray has now found Jason at his home in the city of Solina. Jason got the letter and wrote back saying.

Your right Sam, So I think we'll meet somewhere so we can talk face to face with each other; how about we meet at the outskirts of Solina where we can talk and if we don't come to some argeement it will be the same between us again.

Jason then gave the letter to Ray to take back. Ray then went to see Talek; But Talek was not there. Alicia stated, "I need to write a letter to Sam." So Ray got some food and water while he waited. After Alicia finished her letter it said.

Dear Sam It's Talek's birthday in two weeks and i was hoping maybe you can come and be there, well i hope you can make it for Talek.

Then Alicia gave it to Ray. Ray then took off in the sky. When Ray got back to Sam; Sam read both letters. Sam decided to meet Jason outside the outskirts of Solina to talk about watching over Talek. Talek had got back with Morphy from the city. Alicia commented, "Your back?" Talek added, "Ya were back." Talek then grabbed his hoverboard and went to the city by himself. Talek then saw Jason in a car driving down the road.

So Talek followed the car to the outskirts of the city. When the car stopped Jason got out and started to wait for something. Talek looked but didn't see anything coming down the raod. Then Talek saw something in the air. Then it came closer; it was Ray and Sam. They landed and Sam got off Ray and walked up to Jason. Jason asked, "So Sam you come to talk did you?" Sam answered, "That's right Jason." Jason stated, "We both will protect Talek from danger if there is any; that he can not handle."

Sam said, "No I think we have to wait for a mintue, I don't think you greet with me." Jason answered, "Your right again Sam I don't greet with you." Then Jason pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam. Talek jumped off his hoverboard and ran in front of Sam. Jason asked, "What are you doing here?" Talek answered, "I followed you here and waited to see what is happening and I'm glad I did." Jason then shot the bullet. Talek pulled out his sword and it bounced off his sword and disappeared.

Talek stated, "You will not kill my Uncle." Jason answered, "We will meet again Talek." Sam added, "Thank you Talek for saving me." Talek commented, "No problem your family Uncle Sam." Sam stated, "I'm going back into hiding again I'll write to you." Sam then got on Ray and flew away. Two days later a letter came for Alicia. Alicia took it and read it.

Alicia yes I can make it and I have a present he should have had a long time ago, it will help him in the future when he is in need of help and it looks like there is no hope.

Alicia wrote back. Ok and be careful on your trip here!

Sam used the creature to mail a letter to Jason it said;

Jason i forgive you about the gun, Talek does not need Protecting so let's just be friends like we used to be and put the pasted behind us.

The answer came back to Sam very fast. Jason said;

Your right Sam let's be friends forever, at the bottom he put where he lived.

Sam stated, "Once Ray gets back I'll go to Jason's house for a visit." When Ray got back Sam stated, "Were going to see Jason, Ray got ready for a trip." The creature looked ready to go for another run, so Sam wrote to Alicia saying.

I have made friends with Jason and he is coming to the birthday party for Talek.

Then the creature went off and told the creature to go to Jason's house to find him. Sam got on Ray's back and headed for Jason's house. Meanwhile Alicia and Morphy went to the cityto buy Talek's birthday presents. Alicia brough him a hologram contactor for him to talk to people from far away. Morphy got Talek a weapons belt to hold his weapons for battle. After they paid for the items, they went back to the cabin and hid the presents for later.

When the creature had arrived Alicia got the answer and found that Sam had made friends with Jason. Sam had got to Jason's house save and they were talking and were not fighting. Sam asked, "Would you come to Talek's birthday party." Jason answered, "Ok but what do i get him?" Sam answered, "Give him some pictures of his mom and dad." Jason commented, "Good idea Sam." The days went by with Sam and Jason having a good time and talking about the times they had missed. The creature had got back the next morning with Alicia's letter saying.

Good job Sam I'm happy for you and Jason are friends and yes he can come to the party, I look forward to seeing Jason at the party. P.S. Jason welcome to the family.

Jason was happy to here he was welcome to the party. So the days went by and Talek's birthday was coming closer and closer. The day had come and it is Talek's birthday today. Morphy took Talek into the city to keep him busy while Alicia is putting up the decorations and waited for the others to show up. At long last Alicia could see Ray and the creature with Sam and Jason on them. When they got off they hugged Alicia and went in and set the present down and helped Alicia. After they were done they waited five mintues and then Morphy and Talek had come back.

Talek saw Jason and started to power up, but Sam stated, "It's ok were friends now." Talek commented, "Oh good job Uncle." Jason added, "Nice to see you again Talek." Talek answered, "Good to see you to Jason." So they ate, talked and had a good time. Then they had cake and threw a ball around for Ray and the creature, but it didn't last long before it popped. After that Talek Alicia, Morphy, Sam and Jason went in the cabin to open presents. Alicia grabbed her present and gave it to Talek first. Talek opened it and read the box it said A contactor for friends far away.

Talek went up to Alicia and kissed her. Morphy then was next. Talek took the bag and pulled out the weapons belt then tired it on to make sure it fit right. Morphy added, "You can use it in battle when you need your weapons." Talek answered, "Thanks Morphy." Jason then handed him a box. Talek opened the box to see pictures of his mom and dad on there wedding day and after it. Talek stated, "Thank you Jason for this it means a lot to me." Jason commented, "Your welcome Talek." Then it was Sam's turn.

Talek got a box which looked old to Talek. Talek opened it to see a bright round crystal ball. Talek asked, "What is it?" Sam stated, "It is for when you lose your powers it will restore them." Talek closed it and put it in his pocket. Sam continued, "Oh one more thing." Talek commented, "What?" Sam went outside and got the creature and said, "It's a hippogriff and he's yours Talek." Talek looked at Sam then gave him a big hug and then to Jason and gave him a hug too.

Then Talek added, "I wish mom and dad were here." Jason answered, "They are with us, in spirit, heart and soul as long as you remember them they will be with you." Talek added, "Thanks againJason." Jason looked at this watch and stated, "Oh I have to go to catch my plane to Bahamas." Sam added, "Ok well happy birthday Talek see you later." Jason commented, "Happy birthday Talek and see you in December." Then Talek waved good-bye to Sam and Jason as they flew off with Ray to the airport.

Alicia kissed Talek and added, "Happy birthday." Talek commented, "Thanks." Talek then though whatever the future holds for him, he hoped that he could help and do whatever he can to help people. Talek looked up at the sky then at the hippogriff and stated, "Let's go for a ride."

The End

Hi my name is James Morgan I'm 17 years old and I started his story on June 25th, 2004 and I finished on July 29th 2009 at 9:27 P.M. Talek has to face his pasted by his Uncle Sam finding him and learns to be with him. This is in honor of Jenna, Amber, and Shannon. I went to Shannon's house today we had a blasted. Jenna and Shannon have become friends again and I'm happy for them.

But until next time TTYL=Talk to ya later.


End file.
